


Some Kind of Magic

by jukyard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukyard/pseuds/jukyard
Summary: The night is almost over and Tenko is desperate to get off. Unfortunately for her Himiko is too focused on practicing her magic to notice, meaning she might need to try...persuading her.





	Some Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted are 18 years or older.

"So, how was that? Pretty magical huh?" Himiko cheerfully said as she finished a card trick, currently snuggled back against her girlfriend. Both girls were dressed in only their undergarments as Tenko had suggested, attempting to get some action in before the night was over. But before she could get started with the other girl, Himiko remembered a new trick that she had wanted to show her, quickly getting carried away as she showed off her skills. So now they sat in bed with the magician looking over her shoulder, still eagerly awaiting her response.

Tenko simply looked at her and smiled, a new idea popping into her mind.

"Hows about we try a new magic trick?"

"Nyeh?"

"Why don't you let me take care of you and..." Tenko gripped onto the smaller girl's hips and pulled her further up onto her lap, leaning in and whispering into her ear. "Make my face disappear~?"

Himiko turned around and gave her a questioning look in response, seeming to not fully understand the other girl was implying. Tenko gave her a deadpan expression and promptly explained what she meant.

"Himiko, I want you to sit on my face"

" _Oh_ "

"Oh" was the only response she could manage in the moment. Wouldn't that be dangerous? What if she accidentally hurt her? Himiko's internal dilemma was interrupted by her girlfriend surging forward and leaving a searing kiss on her cheek.

"Is that a yes orrrrrr...?"

"I'm not sure, what if you get hurt?" Himiko said as she looked back with concern.

"Oh please," Tenko proudly exclaimed, readying her arms into a defensive pose. "I'm a master of Neo-Aikido, you should know by now that nothing can hurt me!"

"Nyehhh... You sure?"

"100%! No, 1000% sure!"

"Hmm" Himiko sheepishly grinned after a moment of hesitation and scooted forward, moving off and allowing Tenko to lay her head on the pillow by the headboard. She looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend, loosened hair fanned out and leering at her with a mixture of lust and desire. Taking this as her cue, she discarded her underwear and moved back, straddling the other girl's body until she was hovering over her face. Tenko was suddenly blessed with the view she had patiently been waiting for, her girlfriend's shapely butt and dripping womanhood just inches away from her mouth.

"Just make sure not to hurt yourself, ok?"

"Geez, if there's anything wrong I'll just give you a little pinch." Tenko responded, getting a slightly nervous nod from Himiko.

Without any further ado, she hooked her arms around her thighs, grasping her asscheeks and pulling her down. Himiko almost fell forward as Tenko set to work, having to reach back to hold onto the headboard while the martial artist devoured her from below. Alternating between long swipes up and down her slit to smaller licks on her clit, she ate the magician out like her life depended on it, holding her as close as possible. After a while, Tenko remembered that she still needed to breathe, releasing her hold on Himiko's ass to push up a bit. Letting up for a (painfully long) moment, the mage let her girlfriend take a deep breath before settling back down, eyes glued shut as one hand found its way back to her rear.

The smaller girl let out a long moan as a tongue plunged into her entrance, wriggling around while the hand on her ass squeezed tighter. Soft whimpers and moans began breaking out under her as she heard soft, wet movements coming from down in front of her. Cracking her eyes open, she confirmed her thoughts when she saw Tenko's other hand moving rapidly in between her legs, toes curling and legs shaking in pleasure. She watched as two fingers easily slid in and out of her soaked pussy while her palm ground against her swollen clit.

" _Fu-uck_ , you're really enjoying this aren't you~?"

Tenko pushed her up to catch her breath and respond between pants for air, "More than anything else in the world~" before pulling her back and moaning at the way her girlfriend began grinding down onto her face. This feeling combined with the sight of Tenko shamelessly fucking herself brought Himiko to the brink of climax, head pushed back against the wall as she screamed moans into the ceiling.

Desperate to cum, she forced herself down, grinding her pussy onto her girlfriend's mouth and chin, muffling her moans and causing her to work at her even harder. With one last shout, Himiko found her release, a flood of wetness pouring onto Tenko's face. Tenko delightedly lapped up all that she could, with some of her lover's juices dripping down her neck and chin, leaving her face a wet and sticky mess. After basking in the afterglow for a short moment, Himiko came to the realization that Tenko was still hard at work.

Now working three fingers into herself with one hand, she moaned into the other girl's sensitive cunt as her free hand left Himiko's ass to better work at her own aching clit. Her movements were growing frantic quickly as she rapidly approached her climax. Recognizing that the Aikido master was close, she reached one hand down to tweak at a rock hard nipple, bracing the other on her ass as she pressed down one last time.

"Thats it baby, come for me." And Tenko did just that. Surrounded by her girlfriend's ass and thighs and just a tad bit lightheaded, she finally came with a cry. Her hips jolted up off the mattress, her orgasm soaking her fingers as well as the now filthy sheets beneath as it crashed through her in waves. She kept fingering herself through it, kissing and licking whatever skin she could as she slowly wound down, gaining a few yelps from her lover. Her hips crashed back on to the bed as she let out an exhausted sigh, her jaw a bit sore and her legs feeling like jelly.

Both tired out, Himiko rolled off to the side, turning to look at her girlfriend with her hair messily spread out and face absolutely drenched. Using the last of her energy, she embraced Tenko with a kiss, humming at her own taste. Tenko smiled into the kiss before separating to playfully tease the other girl.

_"So, how was that? Pretty magical huh?"_

"I dunno," Himiko smiled, "I think we might need to practice this trick some more in the future."

With some giggles and one last kiss to the forehead from Tenko, the two dozed off to sleep, intent on cleaning the mess they made at a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> welp theres my first smut piece to get this account started. hope it was decent enough for a newbie.
> 
> thinking about doing something for femfeb2019 along the likes of a kinktober type thing but idk, need to find a good prompt list and get started in advance soon if i want to even hope of finishing it. if yall got any suggestions leave a comment or something idk.
> 
> thanks for reading my sin garbage


End file.
